Destiny's Path
by katsievamp
Summary: Sayuri was faced with the decision to either betray Pumpkin's wish of having a home to inherit the Okia, to stay inside the world her beloved Chairman was in, the world where Mameha was pulling her further from her heart. Or, she could turn away, choose another option, one she makes herself. And, when she chooses, her life changes forever. Sayuri/Chairman.


**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the plot and any original ideas put into the world. Otherwise it belongs to its rightful owner(s)._

* * *

I sat in Mameha's house as she mulled over information. After I had told her the information Pumpkin told me that Hatsumomo said to Dr. Crab, she had been thinking, quietly, for almost hours. Her face changed. However, the familiar look on Oneesan's face worried me. It was the same face that I had always seen before she made a decision on what I should do. It was the face that always brought me closer to becoming a Geisha, no matter the cost of my heart's longings. I knew what I longed for wasn't in the reach of a Geisha. But, I couldn't help but want it anyway.

Mameha looked up at me, a smile on her lips, "Come."

Lifting to my feet, Mameha patted the ground on the raised parlor in the middle of the room. The same parlor I sat at many times, but it always held some meaning to me. It was where I had first started my journey to become a Geisha, where I had become a Maiko and where Mameha and I drank tea in celebration of my new journey.

Once I sat beside Oneesan, she smiled, "I have a plan," Mameha spoke, drinking her tea casually.

I sat there, waiting to hear what she had to say. But, nothing. "What is your plan, Oneesan?"

Mameha considered something, then put down her cup, "You will soon find out."

"Please, if you will," I began, not touching my tea, "may you tell me what you plan?"

"Don't you trust me?" She asked, taking another sip of her tea, a look of almost curiosity over her teacup rim.

"Of course," I justified, then I looked to the table, watching the stillness of my tea. "I just want to understand what is happening. Please, explain to me this world. You have brought me in it, and I do trust you, Oneesan. I always have. I just want to understand."

Mameha lifted my face so I would look at her, "Tonight, you shall be the star of the theater."

"What?"

"To do this, we can show your movements, display you to the men that will be your prospective Mizuage Patrons," She mentioned, as if it were common knowledge. "And, this way, we can get Dr. Crab on our side once more, convincing him of our side rather than believing in Hatsumomo's lies."

My brows furrowed, "A Mizuage Patron?"

She smiled, "A Mizuage Patron will be the one who wins your mizuage in a bidding war. However, to have a bidding war, we need multiple potential patrons, not just Nobu."

I furrowed my brows and Mameha smiled softly. "Has Mother ever told you about the eel and the cave?" When I said nothing, Mameha continued. "Sometimes a man's... eel, likes to visit a woman's... cave-"

"Yes, I know."

Mameha's face pale with shock, "You do?"

I gave her an obvious expression, "Yes, I live with Hatsumomo."

Seeming to relax some, Mameha continued, "Well, men like it when a woman's cave is untouched, as yours is. We use this to start a bidding war with multiple men by giving different potential patrons rice cakes as a sign that your mizuage is untouched. Your mizuage will go to the highest bidder, and this is used for a Maiko to pay off their debts and become a Geisha. Tonight, we will reestablish your relationship with Dr. Crab, so you can hand a rice cake to him. Just as you did with Nobu the other night."

Nodding, I looked at the table again. "And, what will happen if I get a high enough bid to pay off my debt?"

"Most likely," Mameha thought for a moment, looking out the window behind me. "Mother will take you in as her adopted daughter. She will want the money to pay off what she had to spend. And, with that, Hatsumomo will not get to inherit the Okia through Pumpkin and you will be free to become a Geisha."

My eyes widened and I could have sworn my tea lashed angrily in its cup for a split second. _'Don't worry about me, Chiyo-chan. I will be fine. Mother is planning on adopting me. That means I will finally get a place to live that's mine. I will finally have my dream come true.'_

Pumpkin's words echoed in my mind. Pumpkin was my friend. Ever since I arrived to the Okia, even though she was under orders to keep me quiet by Auntie, she always stayed by my side and helped me through things. Even when I had to do chores and wasn't able to become a Geisha anymore, she tried to help when she could. Should I really do this to her? I want to see the Chairman again, to be in his world. And, to do that, I would have to become a Geisha. But, is it really worth the pain of Pumpkin? Of tearing away her dream of having a home?

"Sayuri," Mameha brought me back to reality. "We must get this under way. We cannot spend too much time thinking, or Hatsumomo might cause more trouble for us."

I stood, "Mameha, may I get some fresh air? Just for a moment."

Mameha nodded, "Please, make it quick."

Nodding, I quickly went outside, standing in the cool breeze making its way from the river, bringing the scent of life with it. Standing beside the door, I stared up at the sky and the memory of trying to run away to meet Satsu popped into my head. That's when I realized I only had one choice if I was going to save Pumpkin from sadness.

Run.


End file.
